


A Very Lucky Man

by cajungirlkye



Series: The Reichenbach Return [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I needed happy after S3 ended, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/cajungirlkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 (or 4 given how AO3 sets up series) of The Reichenbach Return. </p><p>Direct sequel to "The Best Laid Plans", which is referenced here.</p><p>If you haven't seen "The Sign of Three" you may want to wait to read this as it spoils a lot of Sherlock's best man speech.</p><p>Obviously not S3 compliant since I started the series before S3 aired.</p><p>Also not beta'ed or Brit-picked, so sorry if Americanisms slips in every now & again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> *Checks again* Nope. Still not mine. Damn.
> 
> This is part 3 (or 4 given how the series are set up in AO3) in The Reichenbach Return series. The last fic, "The Best Laid Plans", is referenced in here, but it isn't really necessary to have read that one - just know that our favorite Baker Street residents got engaged last time. This is their wedding. When Sherlock gave his best man speech at John's wedding in TSo3 I was hearing wedding vows instead of a best man speech (as were a lot of people, I'm sure), so most of Sherlock's vows are taken from there. Thanks to arianedevere over at LJ (http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/65379.html) for the speech transcript!

John Watson stood in front of a full-length mirror, scrutinizing his hair for the 5th time. "You look fine," Greg Lestrade, his best man, said. "Sherlock loves you no matter what your hair looks like. You're getting married in 10 minutes and by tonight your hair is going to be a wreck anyway." He chuckled. "I still can't believe Sherlock is the one who proposed. I thought for sure it was you."

John let his hands drop and grinned. He was a lucky man. He thought back to his and Sherlock's engagement.

It was a year to the day of Sherlock's return from being 'dead' and John had gone down to Mrs. Hudson's to get the champagne and strawberries that she was keeping chilled for them. He had returned upstairs, set the items on the coffee table, and could hear Sherlock pacing and talking in their bedroom. He thought Sherlock was on the phone with Mycroft and went to go 'rescue' him when he heard what Sherlock was saying.

_\- "I would die for you. I DID die for you, and I would do it over and over again if it meant to keep you safe. I never wish to be apart from you another day as long as I live. Will you marry me?"_

John had said "yes, Sherlock", therefore startling his boyfriend. After confirming that Sherlock really had meant what he said (which still brought laughter and tears to his eyes to that day. He still got the giggles when he thought of Sherlock saying - " _I know I always said that marriage is called an institution for a reason and that people would have to be insane in order to enter into such, but there's no one I'd rather be insane with for the rest of my life than you_ ") he wholeheartedly agreed.

After 'celebrating' their engagement John decided to keep his ring in the box until the ceremony (and also so he could go get Sherlock a matching band) and they discussed when and how to tell everyone their news.

Sherlock called his parents first. Sherlock put his parents on speaker so John could hear. "Well, did you ask him? What did he say?" Mrs. Holmes asked. John grinned at Sherlock and said into the phone, "Well Mrs. Holmes, how does a spring ceremony sound?" Mrs. Holmes' ear-piercing squeal of joy drowned out her husband's congratulations and both Mr. & Mrs. Holmes insisted on having the ceremony at their estate and that John call them Mum & Dad.

Mrs. Hudson was next on the list. As soon as they got off of the phone with Sherlock's parents, they went downstairs to tell Mrs. Hudson the news. She tearfully congratulated them and said, "Oh, my boys. It's about time!"

Sherlock told Molly one day while they were at Barts, and asked her to be his witness. John could see the slight disappointment on Molly's face. John immediately hatched a plan to try to get Greg together with Molly. Greg had been divorced for over a year and was obviously smitten with Molly.

John had invited Greg out for a pint in order to tell him that he was engaged and also to ask him to be his witness. After Greg gave his congratulations and agreed on the spot to be his witness he said, "so how did he do it?"

"Do what?" John had replied.

"Propose. How did you get Sherlock to actually propose?"

"I didn't. I was totally shocked. Never mentioned marriage."

"... _What?_ "

"Yeah. It was all romantic too. Got down on one knee and everything." John proceeded to tell Greg the proposal story over their pints.

Sergeant Donavan found out at a crime scene. Sherlock & John walked up to the crime scene tape and Sally gave her usual greeting: "Hello, Freak." Sherlock ignored it, but that time John had had enough.

"Sergeant Donovan, don't ever speak that way about my fiancé again," he had said.

"Fiancé?" Sally had sputtered, turning red.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, my fiancé. And it's killing you, seeing him happy and engaged when Anderson not only never left his wife for you, but is now in a very fulfilling relationship with  _his_  new fiancée. So don't you ever speak to Sherlock that way again, you miserable cow." With that Sherlock had grabbed John by the lapels of his coat and yanked him in for a long kiss. After Sherlock had solved the murder (" _It was the gardener, you could tell by the dirt under her fingernails and the way her toes are pointed! Honestly, it's a wonder you solve ANY crimes without me!_ ") and they were on their way back to Baker Street, Sherlock had thanked John for sticking up for him. "It was a long time coming," John had said simply, shrugged, and that was the end of it.

Mike Stamford received a thank-you card as well as an invitation to the wedding.

Mycroft, of course, already knew about the proposal, but John insisted that Sherlock at least text Mycroft and tell him the news. Mycroft then texted back offering to officiate. Sherlock surprisingly accepted with minimal fuss.

John smiled. They were lucky to have such people in their lives.

"Ready? Last chance to change your mind." Greg joked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," John replied. "I'm absolutely sure of it."

"Ok then, let's go."

John took his place next to Sherlock in front of Mycroft and waited for the rest of their life to begin.

"Family, friends, colleagues," Mycroft began, "We gather here today for celebrate Sherlock & John, two souls who have asked us to be here today to celebrate their union.

Sherlock and John have decided to say a few words to each other. John, would you like to go first?"

John took a deep breath and turned to Sherlock. "The day I was shot in Afghanistan I thought my life was over. I came home to an empty life and a meaningless existence.

I met you, Sherlock, and everything changed. You cured me of my limp and gave my life meaning again. You saved me. I am so lucky to have you in my life. You are my flatmate, best friend, and the love of my life, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

He squeezed Sherlock's hand as Mycroft smiled and said, "Sherlock? Would you like to say a few words?"

John smiled encouragingly at Sherlock as he began.

"All emotions, and in particular love, stand opposed to the pure, cold reason I hold above all things. A wedding is, in my considered opinion, nothing short of a celebration of all that is false and specious and irrational and sentimental in this ailing and morally compromised world."

John looked up at Sherlock with surprise. "Err... Sherlock, darling, what are you doing?"

Sherlock took a deep breath.

"The point I'm  _trying_  to make is that I am the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant and all-round obnoxious arsehole that anyone could possibly have the misfortune to meet. However, I get to share my life with the bravest and kindest and wisest human being I have ever had the good fortune of knowing. I am a ridiculous man redeemed only by the warmth and constancy of your love and companionship. John, you have endured war, and injury, and tragic loss." He paused and caressed John's cheek. "So sorry again about that last one. I never thought that I could love or be loved in return until you came limping into my life. So know this: today you stand with the man YOU have saved – in short, the person who loves you most in all this world. I will  _never_  let you down, and we have a lifetime together ahead to prove that."

John couldn't hold back the tears in his eyes. He shot a watery smile at his detective while everyone in attendance sniffled and blew into their handkerchiefs. Sherlock looked around. "What? Did I do something wrong? John?"

John could hear Mrs. Hudson in the congregation. "Oh, Sherlock," she said tearfully.

"No, no, you didn't," John assured Sherlock, pulling him into an embrace.

Mycroft cleared his throat. "Well... if there are no reasons why these two should not be joined..." he trailed off.

John chuckled when Sherlock shot the congregation dirty looks, just DARING anyone to say anything.

"...Then let's proceed with the customary exchange of rings."

Greg handed John and Sherlock their rings and both men beamed as they slid the symbol of their love and vows on each others' hand.

Mycroft clapped his hands together. "It is my honor and privilege to present to you, for the first time, Dr. & Mr. Watson-Holmes!"

As he kissed his new husband, John thought, " _I am a very lucky man, indeed._ "

**Author's Note:**

> After re-reading over this, I've decided to add at least 1 more chapter for the reception. Stay tuned!


End file.
